Gaara's Friend
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: What happens when gaara makes a friend, how does it change his life and will love be an outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara POV**  
I was walking and a ball hits my leg. I look up and some kids where playing i try to give the ball back but they run away. This always happens to me. They all; think the same thing, why doesn't anyone want to be my friend? Then I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn to see a girl my age.

"Hi I'm ann! Whats your name?" she asks.

"G-Gaara." I stutter and shut my eyes not wanting to see the girl run away know that she knows who i am.

"Why are you closing you eyes? Are you playing hide-and-seek?" I asks. I open my eyes.

"Your not afraid of me?" I ask.

"Why should I be?" she says laughing.

**Ann POV**  
This boy is funny. Why would he think I'm going to run away.

"So you want to play?"I ask him. He just stares at me. "Well?" I ask again.

"Umm..sure" he replies and smiles. Then something hits his head. I look over and kids are throwing rocks at him. They shout "Hey you freak why don't you go burry yourself in that sand of yours." I look at Gaara and hes crying.

"Hey! I yell why don't you leave him alone!" I shout and us fly away jutsu.  
I clap my hands and a powerful wind blows the kids away.  
I turn back to Garra. "Are you O.k?" I ask giving him a hung.

**Gaara POV**  
This girl is so nice to me. What is this that i feel. Is this happiness?

"Thanks." I say.

"Those kids have know right to pick on you like that." she says. I just look at her. "Umm so i have to go home know but i'll meet you here tomorrow."

"You will?" I ask.

"There you go with those silly questions again. Of course i will." She waves good bye and leaves. I stand their for a while. I hope she does come back.

**Ann POV**  
Its been 2 years since I met Gaara, that day and we're finally going to ninja school together! I ran to meet Gaara at his house.

"Gaara!" I yell. and wave. He smiles back. "Gaara I'm so exited!" I say hugging him. He laughs and blushes.

**Gaara POV**  
"I can't believe its been 2 years since we first met." I say.  
"Yeah."  
"Um...Ann?" I stutter. She looks at me. "I'm glad you came back."  
"I'm glad too, Gaara. Your my best friend." She says with a huge smile on her face.  
"Your my best friend, Ann." I lie to her. Shes not my best friend shes the girl I fell in love with. I don't have the courage to tell her. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.  
**  
Ann POV**  
We arrive at the school and I couldn't be happier. I'm here with my best friend and we get to learn how to be ninjas. I just hope we are in the same class. As we walk to the judging area, and kids give us weird looks. They always do. They make fun of Gaara just because hes different. So what if he has a demon inside of him. Hes still a great guy.  
We get to the judging area and Gaara goes first. He uses his sand barrier jutsu. The yeacher knocks on it, and its as hard as a rock.

**Gaara POV**  
Ann goes after me. She uses her poison palm jutsu. Her hand hits the dummy and poison pulsates from it and soon consumed the dummy. I helped her train with that jutsu. She would attack my sand clones. Ann and I were put in a higher level class.  
....Later When we are walking home...........  
"I'm so happy and its all thanks to you Gaara. You helped me train and now we get to be in the same class!" She yells.  
"Your welcome." I love to see her happy.  
"Well, thanks again, Gaara." She leans in and kisses me. "See you tomorrow." She waves and goes into her house.  
I touch my cheek where she kissed me. "She kissed me." I say to myself still in shock.

...to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ann POV**  
We've been learning a lot at school, like sandclones and how to use kunai. Gaara still continues to help me train. But theres one problem.....I think I'm starting to fall for 's been my friend well since forever but hen I kissed him that day. Well I think I unlocked hidden feelings for him or something. He was at my house yesterday but that's when my dad came home.

"Wh-what!? Why is her here!" he yells poiting at Gaara.I never told my dad about are friendship, my dads never been the same since mom died and knows he's overprotective, he doesn't even know I'm in ninja school.

"WE are friends dad."

"Oh no your aren't Please leave here boy." I see a sad look in his eye's that only I can see. He's beeing rejected by his own people heads to the door.

"Wait Gaara!" my dad grabs my hand.

"Your staying here!"

I whip my hand away from him.

"Dad just because mom died doesn't mean you have to protect me from everything in life! Gaara has never hurt me, the only one hurting me is you! You keep my hiddin and I never see you smile any more. Your hurting me on the insdie. Are you listening to me."

He just looks away.

"Let's go Garra." I drag him outside, slaming the door behind me.

Gaara POV

I can't believe she stood up to her dad like that. She always did what he said since her mom died, she did everything to try to make him happy again.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Stand up to your dad, for me?"

"Gaara you are my friend and I will never let anyone even my dad talk to you like that, if I have anything to say about it."

She was still draing me, I stop her with my sand.

"Ann clam down." She turns too me tears in her eyes.

"Why! Why do I have to clam down!"

I didn't know what to say, so I hugged her and held her tight. "Some day everything will be all right" I whisper.

"Someday I could be with you with everyone trying to take you away from me. Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure, you can sleep in Temari's room."

"Thanks Gaara."

I smile.

Ann POV

Temari gets out some blankets for me.

"Thanks" I say rubing my eyes, they wear dry from cryign so much.

"You don't need to thank me, I should be thanking you."

"Why, because I'm friends with Gaara?"

"Not just that, the fact you stand up for him, you stay by his side. Gaara' can't stand up to the people who make fun of him, because he doesn't want to scare anyone."

"I don't understand why everyone eles can't see what I see in Gaara."

"Most people can't see the heart, the only hear the stories." She says.

"Most people are stupid."

"That's true, but some people just need a littlle help." She tells me.

"…"

"Give your dad a chance, you need to sit him down and explain to him your life, you have been doing everything from cleanign to cooking for the guy for three years now. It's time you get something you want."

"He never changes."

"He might surprise you." She says. "Good night Ann."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara POV

This is the first time that Ann has slept over. I've never seen her so mad at her dad before. All I can think about is her. I don't know yeah. Everything about her, I remember, like her smile and her laugh. I won't let anything happen to her. She is some one special to me. Just Like that boy from the leaf village said, Naruto.

"I will protect the person precious to me." I say staring at the moon.

Ann POV

I woke up late the next day. I was alone in Temari's room. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around. I find a picture of the three of them togther. I smiled remebring Gaara and his teddy bear. I rmeber how he cried when he lost it and we spent three days looking for it until he said he didn't need it any more since he has a real friend now. I exploer the rest of the house no one seems to be home. I go to Gaar's room, I've never been in it before. I've been to his house tons of time but never in his room.

"Gaara are you in there?" I knock. No one answers. I open it a creak and peak in. "No one here either." The room was pretty plain, except three pictures on the wall. The one I saw in Temari's room, on of Gaara when he was little and some guy. And one of me. It was the day when we built our club house at the far eadge of the village. I was sittign on top of it and was smiling with the sun in me face. I felt bad sneaking into Gaara's room so I turned to leave and the he was.

"That's my favorite picture of you." He says.I blush.

"The club house is the best, we used to meet there evryday." I say.

"Yeah, where everyone eles was far enough away not to bother us." Gaara finishes.

"We should go back there."

"Yeah."

"Lets go now!" I grab his hand and pull him toward the door. He pulled my arm and pulled me into him.

"I'll only go if you talk to your dad first, I know you and you will keep running away from him until you nake up."

I don't say anyhing for a moment I liked having his arms around me.

"Fine I'll talk to him."

~at Ann's house~

"Dad are you ome?!" I yell but no one answers. Gaar walks in behind me. I walk into him room and find him on the floo r.

"DAD! DAD!" I shreek him but he remains still. "He's not breathing!" Then I saw the blood on the floor.

"I'll take him to the Medicail center." Gaara' lifts him with his sand. "Let's go!"

~at the medical center.~

A nurse comes out.

"How is he?"I ask.

"He's fine. He tried to take his own life. Has he been depressed?"

"It's my fault…..He almost killed himself and its my fault."

"It's not your fault.."Gaara says.

"Yeah it is, I'm always the one that gets my family killed."

"Miss, he will be here for a while do you think we should add therapy to his treatment?" the nurse asks.

"Do what you need to and I'll say as far away as posible."


End file.
